


Haze

by Griddlebone



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Power Ranger doesn't just mean getting to wear colorful spandex and be the world's hero. Dark-ish AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a darker AU. Something that could have happened, but didn't. Written for the LiveJournal community fanfic_bakeoff.

When Trini comes to, there is nothing in the world but pain and a pulsing red haze. She's vaguely aware that there is blood, a lot of it. And all of it's hers. She's been badly injured.

It only takes a minute for her to realize what the strange itching-burning sensation that has enveloped her body is: some magic in her Ranger suit is mending broken bones and stitching sundered flesh back together. It even dulls the pain. Until she tries to move.

So she lies still in what's left of her cockpit and waits to be whole again. She listens, feeling disgustingly detached from reality, as the ruins of her zord fall apart around her, crushed under the weight of the building that landed on them. The building they were trying so foolishly to protect.

The zord is a machine, but it heals itself. Or, she's been told it does. She's not sure it can survive a direct hit like this. She's not sure how _she_ survived.

What will she do if her zord dies? She doesn't know. She's dazed, dimly aware that Billy and Zack are trying to dig her out of the rubble (even though the monster that did this is still out there) and that Jason is screaming something at her over the communication-link (how silly of her, to forget that only he and Kimberly are allowed this sort of unthinking, near-fatal heroics). None of it sinks in, not really.

And that's because she realized something important just now: she can't die. This interstellar war she and her friends have found themselves caught in... they can never escape it. Not until the invincible sorceress Rita Repulsa lies dead and the earth is free once more.


End file.
